


The Egg Contest

by isakbeanie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakbeanie/pseuds/isakbeanie
Summary: Domestic Isak and Even waking up together and making/eating breakfast together





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I thought of while crying over how much I miss Isak and Even. I'm domestic fluff trash so I hope you guys like it! Also I typed and posted it from my phone so if anyone notices any errors please let me know!!

Isak and Even are in bed right now, except Even has woken up to Isak's goddamn snoring once again. He looks at Isak and realizes how much he loves the way his mouth hangs open and the way his hands are clutching the blanket, and he loves how Isak's still wearing The Beanie with tufts of his hair spilling out. Even watches Isak as he wakes up, stretching and yawning and Even is smiling so wide, with his eyes crinkling and then he's holding Isak's face and kissing his cheeks and whispering "god morgen, mannen i mitt liv" and Isak does his famous eye roll while saying "it's the HASHTAG" but he reminds Even that he is the "mannen i mitt liv" because Even denied Isak anymore kisses until he said it back.

Even and Isak are together in the kitchen that morning and Isak is watching Even cook eggs while he sits on the counter, and it's all very reminiscent of the time Even met Noora and Eskild for the first time. Isak teases Even about the "secret ingredient" of sour cream, and Even says something along the lines of "at least my eggs taste good!"

And Isak being Extra as always says, "what?! I make the BEST eggs there have never been better eggs than mine," and Even does the eyebrow raise, and Isak admits that maybe the only eggs better than his are Even's. So naturally, Even challenges Isak to an egg making contest, and Isak excitedly accepts. 

The entire thing is, of course, a disaster and Isak's eggs look a lot like water instead of eggs, but Even is nothing if not a supportive boyfriend. So as Even is eating Isak's eggs, and Isak is eating Even's, they're smiling and chatting aimlessly, about how hard the Bio homework was and how Sana's going to kick Isak's ass on Monday because he didn't get it right. And Even can't help but think "yes, this is it." They're worrying about normal high school things, and just being teenagers. Isak has finished his plate, and offers to collect Even's. 

Even wipes his mouth and cheekily hands it to Isak, swatting at his bum while he turns to put the plates in the sink. Isak knows his eggs were shit but he can't help but be so happy he has someone as supportive as Even for not making fun of him for it.  
Even knows he's got his ups and downs but he's so happy he has Isak to help him with everything.  
And if there was actually a piece of eggshell in the napkin that Even used to wipe his mouth, Isak would never have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Please leave any feedback you can :)


End file.
